Haru Tenshi
Haru Tenshi(春天使) is the second and main original character by Mitsuki Kisaragi-San.Her preferred brand are Prism Jewel and her image color is red. Appearance Haru has long brown hair which she ties up into a pony tail and light red eyes.Despite personality she is a valedictorian in the primary level. Personality She is the Happy Go Lucky type always cheering people up no matter who they are.She is a valedictorian at Paprika Private Academy's Primary level.She always ends her sentences with "Taiyo". Significant Coords *SunRise Cyalume Coord *Sunny Day Angel Coord *Ultimate Sunshine Coord *Summer Beach Pastel Coord *Sunny Start Coord *Sea Coral Reflection Coord *Ultimate Starlight Coord Story Haru was born in Parajuku,with her parents saying her birth was "blessed by the angel".Haru had no problems in her life,but as a child she would determine her luck by the sun.Once Mitsuki decided to go back to Europara,Solar Moon was put on a hiatus.Moona believes Haru could start doing a solo carrer until Mitsuki returns.Doing a solo carrer would boost Solar Moon's popularity. Haru had a time in her solo carrer when Solar Moon's Fans were getting tired of just the "Sun".Haru then preformed "Love Friend Style" for her fans to cheer up.She was able to preform a deluxe change which resulted for Tenshi to try to get Haru on her side.Haru declined the offer due to Nana warning her. Haru's Lives *'Mitsuki and Haru's Debut Live' *'Haru's First Solo Live!' *'Haru's Ocean Miracle Live!' *'Haru's Deluxe Change Live!' *'Haru's Start Line Live!' *'Haru's Lucky Live!' *'Haru's Present For You Live!' Relationships *'Mitsuki Kisaragi- '''They made a unit together called "Solar Moon". They hangout with each other everyday at Paprika Private Academy, Pripara Academy and Pripara. Said to have a very strong relationship with each other.Due to Solar Moon's Hiatus, Haru barely talks to Mitsuki. *'Nana Shirogane- When they meet Haru and Nana developed a close bond with each other. Nana calls Haru Onee-Chan. Despite being the same age as each other, Nana is half of Haru's size. *Haruka Shirogane- When Haru was lonely during the time Mitsuki was gone Haruka came to cheer Haru up. Haruka invited Haru to stay with COLOR until Mitsuki Returns. Haruka is the closest to Haru out of all the COLOR Members. *Hanako Inoue- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru enjoys Hanako's company when together. *Hibiki Shikyoin- Hibiki thinks she is nice, but a big problem is that Haru uses sentence enders (Gobi). They're nonetheless roomates until Mitsuki returns. For some strange reason, whenever Haru does Gobi,Hibiki has a cup of tea.... *Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. Haru can relate with Hilulu and the things Hilulu does. *Falulu Vocaldoll- These two and the rest of COLOR will be bunking with each other until Mitsuki returns. When they first meet they were like Lala and Falulu from episode 17 of Pripara. *Nijiru Bokerdole- When ever Haru is trying to do something privately you can expect the Nijidiot to be spying on her.... *Kazumi Hikawa- They snapped friend tickets with each other. Whenever they meet they always talk to each other. *[[User:Hime Shiratenshi|'''Hime Shiratenshi]]'- '''Kazumi introduced Haru to Hime and they snapped friend tickets with each other.Whenever they meet they talk to each other. *'Laura Hasegawa- Laura and Haru tend to meet at random times. Haru loves Laura's bright and cheerful personality. *Seto Vessalius- Whenever Haru meets with Laura, Seto is always with her. Haru enjoys ending Seto's name with "tan", not knowing that Seto doesn't like it. Seto taught Solar Moon what a Radient Live is. *'''Moona- '''Haru meet this manager her first time in Pripara and they always help each other out with Idol activities. *Garuru- Haru is interested in the thought of being friends with a vocal doll, Haru always asks what being a vocal doll is like. *Aroma Kurosu- She gives advice to Haru, but the advice is just tricks to get Haru to become an angel. Haru never realizes it, but she enjoys the thought of being with the "Devil". *Mikan Shiratama- She also gives advice to Haru, they both have the same intrests and Mikan likes the fact that Haru's surname means Angel. Units *Solar Moon- This the only unit Haru is currently in. This unit is formed with '''Mitsuki Kisaragi. This unit is now popular in America, Some parts of Europara, Northern Africa,and several parts in Japan.This unit is currently on a Hiatus until Mitsuki returns to Japan. Ethymology '''Haru is the Japanese word for spring. Tenshi is the Japanese word for Angel. Trivia *This character's design was made by Xesc13primero. *Her full name means "Spring Angel". *She shares part of her surname with Hime Shiratenshi. *She is jealous on how Mitsuki looks like a model. *She is a gobi, she uses taiyo at the end of every sentence. *Despite appearance and personallity,Haru is a Valedictorian. *10 and 4,the dates of her birthday mean Angel (Tenshi) in Japanese. *Haru shares her voice actress with Mikan Shiratama. *Despite using gobi,Haru is a lovely type idol. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Student Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Prism Jewel User Category:Solar Moon